TWLG Style of: King-Konoha's Perfect Life?
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: King-konoha let me adopted his Perfect Life. I'd fix some of his errors.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

* * *

The 21 years old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze lay in the pool of bloods in the woods of near konoha village. The whole village is destroyed by sasuke uchiha and oto force. In yesterday he is happy man with his wife's, the whole village now respect him, he is too happy in his life. And here he is dying in the woods beside his best friend and brother's dead body. Yes he manage to kill Sasuke and defeat the oto forces with the cost of his own life for try to save his most important person's. Yes he is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, most kind and powerful man in the whole world, host of all of the Tailed Beasts husband of 15 beautiful kunoichis, and yes he's dying.

His chest was hurting like hell he could feel a small amount of blood dribbling down his lips to his face and all the way down to the ground where it began to gathering. His first instinct was to wipe it away and think nothing more, but then he felt the kunai in his shoulder. The pain over powering and he lay still, not moving besides lightly shifting eyes and a slowing breathing rate that forced his chest up and down. "_Damn it….. I really messed up this time. I'm seriously injured by the poison sasuke gave me. I can't even move my legs."_

Naruto tried to talk to kyubi…

"_Hay fox, why I can't my body heal itself?"_

"**Because kit the poison sasuke gave you are specially made for you, so that I can't heal you. Sorry kit I can't remove the poison form your system."**

"_so that mean me and you die hare this time!" _naruto said in a low voice.

"…**.."**

"_ok kyubi goodbye I meet you in the after life"_ saying this word naruto disconnect the mental connection.

Naruto can fell now the poison taking effect, he slowly loosing his conscientious.

"_so this is end! Too bad I can't even say them good bye" _Naruto thought sadly.

"NARUTO" Sakura cried and rushing over to his side and began to healing him. As soon as she starts healing him. Amaru, Mei, Konan, Hana, Isaribi, Hokuto, Guren, Shion, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Anko and Haku showed up. Ino, Amaru, Haku and Hinata immediately ran Sakura's side and assist her to healing him.

"Naruto you can't die, you can't leave us alone, and you promise us you stay by our side forever. Please naruto please stay alive, we can't live without you. Please naruto please!" Sakura shouted with tear in her eyes.

"sorry girls I can't fulfill my promise this time, sorry, I love you all" naruto said slowly and coughed up a large amount of blood and fell limp in there arms.

"NARUTO" the girls yelled. Sakura lowered him onto the ground below carefully. She began healing and hacking on her own tears. "DON'T DIE ON US! NARUTO! CAN'T YOU HEAR US! DON'T LEAVE US ALL ALONE! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE"

"Sakura, Ino" Kakashi arrived and put to fingers to his neck. He grabbed Sakura's & Ino's hands and pull them away "It's too late. He is already died" Kakashi said in low and sad tone.

Amaru, Mei, Konan, Hana, Isaribi, Hokuto, Guren, Shion, Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Temari and Anko fell on there knees and began cry for lost the only one they love the most. Sakura and Ino fell on narutos chest and crying harder.

Suddenly a large amount of red chakra licking out from naruto's body and forming a figure of nine tail demon fox. The nine fox lowered his head and see the naruto's life less body and forming some hand sings. And suddenly a white light cover Naruto and his wives bodies and vanished with them.

Kakashi saw them vanished and shouted to kyubi "What have you done to them?"

Kyubi look and kakashi and said** "Nothing more kakashi Hatake, I see just one way to save naruto and I take the way. Don't worry kakashi they all save, now kakashi this time me to say good bye to you, the last jutsu We used to save the kit and his vixens at the cost of our lives, so farewell kakashi" **and kyubi melted in the ground with the last word "**live the life naruto" …!**

Son said**, "Save Yugao Uzuki by married her. That's want your students wanted. Also become the Seven Hokage" **The rest of the legendary tailed beast said their real names and said their farewells as well. Kakashi nodded.

Nibi said, "Iruka-sensei married Shizune. That's what both Sakura and Naruto wanted." All of the Legendary Tailed Beasts was gone from the world at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

Minato Namikaze set in his house. At his dining table enjoying the hot green tea made by his recently weed wife Kushina Uzumaki. He weed her just a week ago when the 3rd shinobi world war end. The war leaves great damage in the village hidden in the leaf. Many shinobi lost their life. Many women lost their husband, son, and daughter. Many children lost their father, mother, brother or sister.

"Breakfast is ready soon honey, did you need some eggs? Kushina shouted from the kitchen of namikaze estate.

"That sound good kushina, make some bacons also please". Minato replied.

"Ok dear, please wait a minute".

In few minute Kushina came out from kitchen with two plate of food and give one plate to minato and take one her and started eating.

"Honey when 3rd Hokage declare you as his successor?" Kushina asked minato.

"In the next month, the old man can't wait to get rid of the paper work." Minato said with laughter and kushina join with him.

They barely finished their breakfast when the ground started shaking violently.

"What an earthquake?" Kushina said with a worrying tone.

"No, it's not a normal earthquake; it's made by chakra, a large amount of demonic chakra. I can feel it. It's coming from the woods near the Konoha."

Kushina tried to feel it and when she feel it she gasp a pure shock in her face.

"No. how can it be possible? It can't be!"

"What Kushina? What is impossible? Is there anything wrong?" Minato asked

"The chakra! It's…Its Kyuubi's. But how it is possible be? Kyuubi is now sealed inside of me. How can it possible? How?" kushina stuttered with pure shock and fear in her face.

"Everything will be alright Kushina. Calm down Kushina, calm down" Minato said with a hug for calm her down.

Suddenly an anbu came with a puff of smoke. "Minato-sama and Kushina-sama 3rd Hokage summons you immediately" the anbu said.

"Ok we are on our way" Minato said.

…Scene change (Hokage's tower)…

Hiruzen Saratobi the 3rd hokage of village hidden in the leaf sitting on his chair with a worrying face.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter"

And the door open and minato and kushina enter in the room.

"Minato and Kushina I assume you two feel the chakra coming from the woods?" Hiruzen asked.

They only nodded.

"Ok Minato and Kushina take a troop of anbu black ops and search for the source of the chakra"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Minato said and leave the room with Kushina.

"_Please be safe you two" _Hiruzen thought.

…scene change (the Konoaha's gate)…

Minato and Kushina approach the village gate with dress of full ninja gear. There standing five members of anbu black ops.

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi called.

"Kakashi! You are in the investigate team?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama ordered me to assist you"

"Ok Kakashi, let's go team. Our destination is the place which is the cause of recent earthquakes" Minato informed.

"Hai" they shouted in unison. And they all vanished in the woods.

…scene change (In the woods)…

Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and the five members of anbu black ops heeded to the site with top speed. 30 minute later they arrived the site. There the whole place is destroyed. No signs of tree. A large circle hole of radius 500 metered, there is fire everywhere.

"What happen in here? T he whole place is destroyed" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know Kakashi, but just assume the force which cause this." Minato said.

"Minato-kun did you feel this? kyubi's chakra is totally gone now. 2 minute ago I can feel a large amount of its chakra, but now there is nothing. I am totally confused, what the hell happen in here." Kushina said with confusion in her voice.

"Ok everyone search whole place and if you find anything just informed me." Minato ordered his team.

"Hai" they said and vanished from the place.

"What the hell happening? Is this …" Kushina never finished the word because suddenly an anbu appear in their front.

"Minato-Sama, please come with me. In middle of the circle something is there" the anbu informed.

"Ok let's go" Kushina said for her husband.

Minato, Kushina and the anbu arrived the center of the circle. There laid 15 girls and 1 boy unconscious with age of nearly 16.

"Dan Kato Check them is they alive?" minato ordered.

They check their bodies and said "Yes sir they are alive but unconscious, and sir they are konoha ninjas."

"Ok take them to the hospital. Anything more you find here?" Kushina asked

"No Lady Kushina there nothing more."

"Ok let's go". Minato ordered.

They start the journey back to village with the unknown kids.

"Minato it's my imagination? Or 6 of their faces are very familiar? And the boy almost looks like you without the whisker marks." Kushina asked.

"No Kushina-chan I notice that too. They do seem very familiar."

'Oh how many strange things. Gonna to happen today?' Thought both Namikazes.

…scene change (Hokage's office)…

Minato state their mission report to the Hokage in detail.

"So you said you said you find them in the center, and they all have konoha head band, and we have no record of them?" hiruzen asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Minato answered.

"Where are they now?" Kushina asked

"In the Konoha hospital and Tsunade-chan is taking care of them" said the third Hokage

Knock... knock...

"Enter"

And Tsunade enter the room with pure confusion on her face.

"What happened Tsunade-chan? You look very confused!" Hiruzen asked to his student.

"Yes sensei. The test results. It can't be possible!" Tsunade said in disbelief

"What's wrong in the test results?"

"The test result state that the 7 of the 15 girls are related with Haruno clan, Hyuga clan, Yamanaka clan, Mitarashi Clan, Inuzuka Clan and Qiang clan (I don't know which clan is from tenten so I gave her a name)." Tsunade informed.

"What? If they related with them why we can't have their records?" Minato shouted.

"I don't know" Tsunade replied.

"What about the other 9 girls and the boy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Other eight girls we haven't found, but the boy's report is most shocking." Tsunade answered her former sensei.

"What is in his report?" Kushina asked.

"The boy's report said that he's related to both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan"

"What?" Minato and Kushina shouted in same time.

"But how can it possible we are the last member of our clan. How could he related with us?" Minato said with pure confusion.

"Exactly. But the most shocking news is that the result on the DNA test. It said that he is your son Kushina and Minato. His DNA is perfectly matched to you and Kushina." Tsunade said.

The whole room is silent for 30 second. Tsunade counted 1 2 3…

"**WHAT?!"** Both Namikazes shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

"Stop it Tsunade, is this a joke? Please stop it. This isn't funny!" minato said nervously.

"Did you think I am joking Minato-Gaki? I'm tell you the truth. What the report says" tsunade said with a serious tone and bit angry tone too.

"But this don't making any sense! You said that the boy is mine and Kushina's son?" Tsunade just nodded. "But how is in the world this is possible? Me and kushina barely married just a week. And now we have a 15 years old son! I am going to be mad. I know this is a dream, I am sleeping, tsunade hit me" minato said.

"With please" Tsunade said evilly and hit Minato in the head.

"Ow…ow…ow, the pain is real, this is not a dream, and this is real. But how is in the world this is be real?" Minato asked whiling rubbing where Tsunade hit.

"Tsunade are sure with the reports?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes sensei I ran the test 10 times, and every time the report is same" Tsunade said seriously.

"Ok. Tsunade is there anything else you find out?" hiruzen asked.

"Yes sensei. You see all of girls have some kind of strange seal in there neck like some kind of mark." Tsunade informed.

"seal! That interesting. What kind of seal is there anything special?" Minato and Kushina asked.

"Yes. You see the all of the seal are same with minor changes." Tsunade replied

"Please tell in details Baa-chan?" Kushina asked.

"There in all of the seal have a Orange male fox in it and a female fox; I tell you one by one:

1st- A Orange male fox and a pink female fox with cherry blossom flower (Sakura).

2nd- A Orange male fox and a white female fox with white rose pattel (Hinata).

3rd- A Orange male fox and a dark blonde female fox with desert lilies (Temari).

4th- A Orange male fox and a blonde female fox with yellow rose (Ino).

5th- A Orange male fox and a black female fox with ice (Haku).

6th- A Orange male fox and a brown female fox with 3 large blade (Tenten)."

7th-Orange male fox and black female fox with blue tint in it's fur. Both foxes are choking a white snake with their tails. (Anko)

8th-Orange male fox and Brown female fox with wolf puppy in between the foxes tails. (Hana)

9th-Orange male fox and blue female fox with paper flower. (Konan)

10th-Orange male fox and brown female fox with peacock tail. (Hokuto)

11th-Orange male fox and light blue female fox with a Crystalized Camellia. (Guren)

12th-Orange male fox and reddish-brown female fox with scalpel. (Amaru)

13th-Orange male fox and auburn female fox with both Sixth Hokage and Fifth Mizukage symbols by the foxes. (Mei)

14-Orange male fox and light blonde female fox with Demon Country symbol in the between the foxes. (Shion)

15th-Orange male fox and Purple female fox with a dolphin fin (Isaribi), " Tsunade told the other people in the office.

30 minute later…

"Ow…ow this is hurt like hell, by the way why are you people trying to find me?"jiriya said.

"Jiriya-Sensei did you heard about the kids whom we found in the woods 2 days ago?" Minato asked.

"Yes I heard about them, is anything wrong with those kids?" Jiraiya said.

"Ok Jiriya-sensei I tell you from the beginning." said minato tell the whole story to Jiriya.

"Hm... I see. So Hiruzen-sensei want us to examine the seal. Am I right?" Jiraiya asked his second Student.

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei" Minato said to his former sensei.

"Ok let's go" said Jiraiya and they all headed to the hospital.

…scene change (konoha hospital)…

Tsunade, Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya arrived to the hospital. When they enter the hospital a nurse run to tsunade…

"Lady Tsunade the patients of room 307 are waking up. Please come with me" the nurse informed.

"WHAT? The patients are waking! Ok take some nurse and go to the room no 307, and somebody informed the Hokage. Hurry" Tsunade said quickly.

"Hey Tsunade-hime who is in the room 307?" Jiriaya asked.

"The kids, they are waking up" Tsunade said in seriously.

NARUTO…

"_Where am I? Am I dead? The last thing I remember I am dying in front of my wives and a white light then everything is went black. Am I really dead! And is this afterlife?" N_aruto thought.

He slowly opens his eyes and the first face he saw is Jiraiya.

"Ero…ero sanin..? What are you doing here? Am I really dead?" asked Naruto.

"What did you call me you little Gaki? And no you are not dead. And who the hell are you?" Jiriaya said angrily.

"Hey Ero-sanin its Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your student and I'm your Godson And stop joking if I am not dead what are you doing here? You are dead over 5 years" Naruto said with confused tone.

"What? No kid I am 100% alive and you too. I don't know you, and my student is Minato not you." Jiriaya said.

"Yes I know dad was your student but he died long ago, and I am your Third student after my father and Nagato Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"What? When did I died?" Minato said to naruto by walking by side of narutos bed.

"Da…da…dad?... Wha…t happening here?" Naruto said with pure shock.

"Tell me kid what's your age and which time are you from?" Jiriaya asked.

"I am 21 years old of year 2011" Naruto said till not believing his eyes.

"Tell me kid what the last thing you remember before this?"

"Well the last thing I remember was I am dying and the last moment I saw a white light then everything went black"

"That give us some answer, ok kid I think you and the girls travel back in time over 22 years. And you and the girls are now 15 years old" said Jiraiya.

"What? Girls? 15 years old? I can't understand anything. And who are these girls?" Naruto shouted.

"They are in your side beds" Jiriaya said.

Naruto turn his side and gasped "Why They are here?"

"You know them Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Y…yes practically they are all my wives" naruto said nervously.

"WHAT? MY SON FROM THE FUTURE IS WEDDED 15 GIRLS. TELL ME NARUTO HOW DID YOU END UP WITH THAT BIG PERVERT?" Kushina shouted in Naruto's face with anger.

"Mo…mom" Naruto said tears in his eyes and suddenly give her a big hug. "I am…sniff…so happy…sniff sniff…I finally meet you...sniff"

First Kushina is in shock of the sudden hug but quickly she hugs naruto back. "Its ok Naruto I am here. Everything will be all right. Stop crying son stop crying" Kushina whisper in his ear.

"Sorry mom" Naruto said till tear in his eyes.

"Its ok Naruto. Now can you tell me how you end up being married to 15 girls?" kushina said.

"You see when Kyuubi attacked the village you and dad gave your life in order to save the village and seal kyuubi inside of me. That makes me the last member of Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, so the council adds me the clan restoration act (CRA). And the all girls wanted to spend the entire life with me so I end up by marrying them all"

"We seal kyuubi inside of you but Naruto kyuubi is now sealed inside of me. How Kyuubi break my seal"

"Well it happen I was about to be born. In the time of child birth the seal is weaken, and at that time Madara Uchiha take the advantage and break the seal and attack the village. Later on. We found out that that Madara was fake. Who happens to be Obito Uchiha."

"WHAT? OBITO and MADARA UCHIHA? But Madara was killed by 1st hokage long ago" Minato asked.

"No dad he lived" Naruto said.

"Oh I see" said Minato.

Kakashi ran into the room and after he heard of his old teammates name. Kakashi asked, "Did you just said that Obito Uchiha will be the cause of the Kyuubi's Attack?" Naruto nodded his head. Kakashi fainted.

That time 3rd hokage enter the hospital room with an anbu member name inu. "So anything you know about them?" hiruzen asked.

Minato said all thing that naruto tell them to Hiruzen.

"Ok so that happens. Ok naruto now tell us about the girls" hiruzen said to naruto.

"Ok I'll tell you one by one…

The 1st girl is Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno.

2nd is Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Hiashi Hyuga ang Fagako Hayuga.

3rd is Ino Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka and Sara Yamanaka.

4th is Tenten Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Rick Qiang and Saya Qiang.

5th is Tamari Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of 4th Kazekage.

6th is Haku Uzumaki Namikaze from the Mist village.

7th is Hokuto Uzumaki Namikaze from the Star village.

8th is Mei Uzumaki Namikaze and the Fifth Mizukage of the Mist.

9th is Amaru Uzumaki Namikaze.

10th is Isaribi Uzumaki Namikaze from the Land of the Water.

11th is Hana Uzumaki Namikaze the daughter of Tsume and Fudo Inuzuka.

12th is Shion Uzumaki Namikaze the daughter of Priestess Miroku.

13th is Anko Uzumaki Namikaze of the Mitarashi Clan.

14th is Guren Uzumaki Namikaze of the Jing Clan.

15th is Konan Uzumaki Namikaze of the Kiyomi Clan." said Naruto.

The whole room was full of silent for two minutes. Their was a big THUD. Everyone who was in the room. They turn when the THUD came from. It was Jiraiya who made that THUD.

"Ok so 5 of them are daughters of 5 council heads who married just in between 1 month. And the 4th Kazekage is just now joining the work. Also Priestess Miroku. Inu arrange a council meeting in 4 days and informed 4th Kazekage to join the meeting. We have to inform them of their future daughters. Now dismissed." Hiruzen said to Inu.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" said Inu and vanished with a puff of some.

"Tsunade wake all girls in 4 days so that they can attend the meeting as well. Understand?" said Hokage.

"Hai Sensei" said Tsunade.

"This council meeting. It's going to be the most horrible meeting I ever have" Hiruzen said in a low tone.

"Is this Okay! Hokage-sama?" Minato asked.

"Yes we have to. Let's just hope everything will be alright in the council meeting." replied the Third Hokage.

And then Hiruzen exited to the room leaving a worrying Minato and Kushina with a confused Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

After Tsunade woke up Jiraiya. Tsunade and Jiraiya left with Jiraiya mumbling said, "Konan-chan. You have been alive this whole time. If I'd knew. I'd would've taken you in as my daughter." Jiraiya thought, 'Least my Third Student will be a Babe Magnet.'

"What the old man was talking about?" Naruto asked.

"He called meeting of council heads, Priestess and 3rd Kazekage for introduce him to their future daughters for their heritage," minato said slowly.

"So the old man trying to introduce them? But if they do not believed? What should they old man do?" naruto said with a worry face?

"That's the point we are worrying about. We only have the blood report but that's the only evidence we have and it not sufficient to prove of the Truth"

"You said that they can't believe us and try to execute us for try to be a part of their royal clan?" Naruto said sadly.

"That's what we are afraid of" Minato said.

"Oh I see if that's happen in the council meeting, I have no choice but leave the village with my wiv.." Naruto stop the sentence in mid when he heard a familiar sound by his sides, he turn and see Sakura and Ino crying in their sleep mumbling something. He went to the side of their bed. He hears that they are called his name and saying something like..."Please….Don't go. Na..ruto. don't leave ….Alone. We…ca…liv…without… ou."

Kushina saw the two girls cried that makes her start to cried. Ino woken up first and saw Kushina Uzumaki. Ino find herself and Sakura being hugged by dark red head Kunoichi. When Kushina felt both younger kunoichi stiffen. Kushina said, "Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. I'm your future Mother-in-Law."

Ino and Sakura glance over their Mother-in-law's shoulders to see their Husband. Kushina saw the girls started to crying for joy. She'd figured out that the saw her future son behind her. She let them go. Naruto was tackle style hugged by Ino and Sakura. Naruto clam them down and said, "All of the Tail beasts send your two, Amaru, Mei, Konan, Hana, Isaribi, Hokuto, Guren, Shion, Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Temari, Anko and me back in time."

Ino asked, "When are we then?" Before Naruto could speak. Minato start to chuckled and said, "22 years before your Fourth Ninja War."

Kushina remembered something and she'd turned to her future son. Then she asked, "You said that Minato-kun sealed Kyuubi inside of you but how did you get all of the Tailed Beasts inside of you?"

Naruto rubbing the back of his head and said, "After Madara and Obito join up. The sealed all of the 8 other Tailed beast into a stature before the war started. Matio Guy, Kakashi and myself. While I'd was in my Kyuubi Sage Mode. Kyuubi and myself sealed the stature into myself just like how Mito Senju did. That cause the stature to crumble and ruined Madara and Obito's plan of ruling the world by their Sharingans."

Minato asked, "That'll make you the New Jubi right?" Naruto nodded and said, "I'd prefer the 'Legendary Sage, Dad." Kushina and Minato nodded at that statement.

Scene change: Akatsuki Hideout

Konan all sudden Konan fell down the her body starts to melt. Pain wonder if it was sickness from her clan. Tobi asked, "Look at the shape the ashes made."

Madara saw it too and said in an angry tone, "That's the symbol..of.."

Scene Change: Otto Cave prison

Guren started to cough up crystals and now she's just a pile of crystal. Orochimaru and Kabuto was there as well. Kabuto saw the shape of the Crystal were in and said, "That's the symbol..of.."

Scene Change: The Rebel Camp:

Mei start to melting and she's can't not control it. Zabuza said, "Look at the shape the ashes made."

Aoi saw it and said, "Yep. That's the symbol of the Leaf."

Back in Konoha. At a Dango restaurant. 5 year old Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai, 5 year old Hana Tsume and 5 year old Anko. All sudden Hana became a wolf and Anko became a snake.

Wolf (Hana) with (Anko) Snake ride on its back. They head towards the Hospital. Tsume and Kurenai fellow their transformed daughter and friend.

Kurenai notices Crystalizes that looks like snowflakes, Lava came out of the ground and All of the paper in the village of Konoha heading towards the Hospital.

When Kurenai and Tsume go to the Hospital. Tsume saw her 15 year old version of her daughter and she assume that this girl that look exactly like her daughter was her daughter cause the Hana the wolf merged and became one. She glance over to Kurenai seeing the same thing happening with Anko the snake and 15 year old Anko.

Both Kurenai and Tsume saw the Crystals, Papers and the lava that was fellow them to the hospital. They saw the papers going to blue hair Kunoichi. They heard the lava boiling and they turned to see the lava melting into auburn hair kunoichi. The next thing they heard was the Crystals shattered into dust onto a light blue hair kunoichi.

Then heard snoring so they turned around and they first thought it was Minato-kun until they saw the whisker marks on blonde shinobi. Naruto heard the gasps of one of his future Mother-in-law. So he'd woke up and said, "Mrs. Inuzuka. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm your future Son-in-law. The rest of these girls are your future co-daughter-in-laws. I'd was put in the CRA. That's why I'd have 15 wives that's including your daughter Hana." Kurenai and Tsume gawked at Naruto. Tsume Inuzuka fainted. Kurenai passed out of the info.


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

Minato came after using the bathroom in the hospital and saw the Tsume the new Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan and the Genjutsu Prodigy, Kurenai Yuhi laying down on the dirty floor of the hospital.

That's when Jiraya came in and fellow by Kushina. Who wants to check on her future son and her future daughter-in-laws. When she saw Tsume laying on the floor. She'd decide to suddenly knockout Jiraiya. Minato knew what his newly wife is going to doing. Since Tsume is one of the most dangerous Kunoichis: First is Tsunade, Kushina and then Tsume Inuzuka. Kushina pick up Tsume after she'd took off her clothes expect for her panties and bra. Then Kushina put Tsume not the Naruto's bed after Naruto jump off of his hospital bed. Then both Naruto and Minato lift Jiraiya onto the bed that have Tsume who is a widower due to the lost her husband in the Third Ninja war. That's when Tsunade came in a chuckled what eh Namikaze family did to her perverted teammate. So she'd decide to place a bottle of sakes into both Jiraiya's and Tsume's hands. Naruto click a camera to take a picture of his third sensei

Tsunade move back before she'd yelled, "YO PERVERTED GET OFF OF TSUME-CHAN OR I'LL SEND YOU ONE OUT!" Unbeknownst to them that Kurama was fused with the leftovers of Kurama's chakra from Naruto's arrived after Kushina met Naruto yesterday. So Kurama decided to use a small chakra to both Jiraiya's and Tsume's pelvis arena right when Jiraiya trying to get off of Tsume. A wave of pleaser when down both Tsume's and Jiraiya's spines. From the feeling she woken up right after that thrilled. She's mad at who was laying on top of her. Tsume smell some fox scent on both her and Jiraiya.

Kushina's mind-scape:

Kushina asked, "Why did you do that Kyuubi?"

Kyubbi replied, **"First my name is Kurama. I'd gain some of my future-self's that was left over from your future son. Naruto wanted his friend named Kiba to have real father. Since Fuido will betray them. Ero-sanin won't hook up with any girl before he dies at his first student's hand."**

Kushina just could say, "Oh! I see. He's going help one of his friends."

Kurama said, **"Kiba was always a pervert for Hinata Hyuuga. They were in engaged before Kiba was killed by Kabuto. The fun is going to become soon. So GET OUT!"**

Kushina was kicked out of her own mind-scape.

Tsume punched Jiraiya outside the window and into the Hotsprings. Which was his fanboys (GAYS) Club today. Jiraiya ran throughout wrong wall and end up in the women's side of the Hotsprings. All of the Kunoichis and villager females beating up the pervert. After that day. Jiraiya has nightmares of both gay men and straight women beating him.

Back at Konoha's hospital. Tsume saw her future son-in-law laughing at her predicament. After Naruto's laughing that's when rest of his wives wakes up. Minato coughed to get everyone in room's attention. Minato said, "I'd suggestion that you girls and Tsume get dress for the Meeting."

Hana saw slightly younger mother and also saw younger Tsunade. Hana, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Anko, Isaribi, Amaru and Tenten went up and hugged Tsunade. Tsunade was shocked. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Amaru and Isaribi tells Tsunade that she'll be the Fifth Hokage she'd dies at the hands of revived Madara Uchiha. Sakura whispered into Tsunade's ear, "You better get with Jiraiya-sama before he'd dies. Your older-self has regretting not tell him that you felt in love with him. You never had kids. You were the end of the Senju Clan. Forget Dan cause Jiraiya-sama is twice the man he'd ever was."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Amaru and Isaribi went up to Tsunade and kissed her forehead. That's when Naruto said, "When we came from we had relationship of Mother and Older Sister ship deal." Naruto kissed her forehead as well. Tsunade was shocked and surprised that. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Amaru and Isaribi told her that they were all train by her. Ino surpassed her in Mental healing, Hinata surpassed her in the Chakra healing.,Amaru surpassed her in the bruises and cuts, Isaribi surpassed her in the Water healing and Sakura surpassed her Chakra Control.

Tsunade passed out from the overload Information. That's when Jiraiya returned with black-eyes and a buff-up cheeks. That's when he'd saw a pass out Tsunade. He'd decide to pull a prank on her with him realizing that Sakura and her fellow time travelers decide to help him out. This time all of the time travel kunoichis knockout out the Jiraya once again. Minato and Naruto strip Jiraya's boxers off while Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Haku, Amaru and Isaribi with Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Mei, Tenten, Temari, Guren, Konan, Shion, Hokuto and Tsume striped all of Tsunade's clothes off and place Tsunade on top of naked Jiraiya. For Good measured Naruto tied them up. Jiraiya and Tsunade is kissing. Everyone else left the two sanin alone.

While in the Hallway of the Hospital. Minato asked, "Before we was interrupt by Ino-chan and Sakura-chan's crying for you. You were saying?"

Naruto answered, "I'd was going to say that I'll take my wives to Whirlpool Country."

Kushina heard the name of her former home and asked, "If they don't believe you. Why are you going to my home village?"

Naruto said, "Mom and Dad do you want to have small sparing match before we go to the meeting in 5 hours?"

Both adult Namikazes with Naruto's wives, Kurenai and Tsume also want to see the Yellow Flash and Re Hot-Blood Habanero in action against the Nine tailed Toad Sage.

Naruto flash back before the Fourth Ninja war started.

FLASH BACK:

Kurama talk to the Great Toad Sage by using Naruto's mouth.

Kurama said, "Yo tadpole. I'd want to make a deal with you. I'd want the kit to signed my Fox contract. What do you say?"

Toad sage pondered on it and decide that'll help Naruto in the long run. The Toad nodded.

Flashback ends.

Naruto enter his Fox mode with his Toad Sage eyes.

Kushina went into her Red Hot Blooded Habanero mode and that same Minato took off his white cloak with red flames at the trim of the cloak.

Minato and Kushina said, "Go Son."

In a blink of a eye. Kushina saw Naruto was gone and Kushina couldn't find him. Naruto's voice yelled, "Before I'd was Genin. I'd out ran the Anbu after I'd painted the Hokages Monument. Not even the Third Hokage could keep up with me."

Hinata, Ino and Sakura on the sidelines shouted, "Only one person could always catches him."

Anko, Hana, Tenten and Temari said the answered before the Namikazes could asked the question by saying, "The person's name was Iruka Umino." Next thing both Kushina and Minato Namikaze knew they felt a chop to their necks. They were knockout.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

* * *

Minato and Kushina woken up in a Hospital. Hiruzen said, "It's time for the meeting." Everybody in the room agreed and left the hospital for the Hokage's Tower.

Outside of the Council Chamber's door. Minato told his son and his daughter-in-laws that they have to wait for a bit. They nodded. So Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina and last two sanins.

After Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade took their seats. Hiruzen looking his surrounds and spot some one he'd didn't know. Hiruzen stood up and look straight at the red head male in the room. Hiruzen asked, "Who are you?"

The Red Head male answered, "I'm going to be the Fourth Kazekage. You can called me Sasoro." At that comment Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade smirked.

Miroku asked, "Why I'm here for and why is the Fourth Kazekage is here also?"

Minato stood up and said, "Do you guys remember the earthquake why back?" Everybody expect for Miroku and Sasoro. Minato continued on, "I'd was send on to find the source of that earthquake with Kushina and Anbu team as well. When we got to the source. We found sixteen children whose around the age of fifteen."

After all of the Council asked, "What's so special about these kids?" Kushina smirked and said, "They are all of our children from the Future. The person who name is Kurama send daughters and my and Minato's son back into their past."

All of the Mothers expect for Kushina and Tsume yelled, "WHAT?" Jiraiya smirked and said, "You daughters are married to Minato's son." The whole village heard a "WHAT THE!? From the Hokage's tower." They also heard Thirteen BIG THUDS.

They all laughed and Minato said, "Kakashi. When they are woke up. Bring me my son and my daughter-in-laws. Okay."

The rest of Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckling whiling waiting for those who fainted to wake back up.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the other ones.**


End file.
